Bramble
|Food Cost = |Special Parts =Beams, Chain, Battery |parts food cost = |parts time =1h |Survivors = Manaia |image = Bramble.png|Locations = Badlands, Reef}} You unlock Bramble after you explore the Village. Apple Pie * You came across a juicy-looking apple pie. It just sits there in the middle of the leafy forest floor. * Someone must have lost it here. It would be a shame to leave it, right? # Yummy # Hmm Yummy * You pick up the sweet smelling pie, when suddenly the ground beneath your feet disappears in a cloud of leaves. You pass out. * You wake up, trapped, in a pit, with the taste of dirt in your mouth. Options to get out: # Leaves # Pie # Rope # Shovel # Gems at problem 200 Leaves * Throw ** Air: You throw the leaves high into the air. Is it already autumn? ** Survivor: You throw leaves into a fellow survivor. The survivor retaliates with a fistful of leaves of their own. The result is a leaf battle of epic proportions. When everyone catches their breath, you realize that you aren't any closer to escaping the trap. * Insert: Clothes: You stuff your clothes full of leaves. Moving becomes very hard. The other survivors start to wonder why you are leading their group. * Burn: You burn the leaves. The smoke stings you in the eyes, and after the fire died out, you smell of smoked meat. Not very helpful, all in all. Pie * Eat: You eat a piece of it. It is incredibly sweet and juicy, you haven't had such good food for a while. ** More: You eat another piece. It is so good. But your tunny can't really take so much sweetness, it starts to hurt, you must stop. ** away: You leave the pie alone, lest you devour it in one sitting. * Smash'':'' In an outburst of violence you smash the pie into a mushy pulp. The whole pit is filled with a sweet smell of pie. You don't feel you got your rescue any closer. ** Hmm ** As you sit in the pie filled pool of filth, you hear a sound coming out of the forest. It is a bear, the smashed pie smell has drawn it to you! It's a huge monster of a bear, you get scared, what do you do, what do you do? ** away: You start to scream and shout and to your surprise the huge bear is scared away. That was close. ** Rope: Noose > Throw > Bear > 'Quickly, What's next? *** Insult: You throw insults at the bear while it runs away. You feel pretty good about yourself. But you are still in the trap. *** 'Grab: You grab the rope and are pulled out of the pit trap with incredible speed. You managed to get out of the trap. But you have the feeling like you forgot something. You turn around and see the bear. It is not very happy. Fight *** You manage to defeat the bear, although you are kinda sad about it. The animal helped you out of the trap, after all. The sweet pie will maybe help you overcome the sadness. You get Sweet Pie. Rope * Ears: Wow, your bunny ears are perfect. You are probably very good at tying your shoes. Right now, this doesn't help you in the slightest. * Noose: You make a lovely noose. **tricks: While entertaining for a short while, this doesn't help you very much. **Throw ***Tree: You throw the loose at the nearest tree outside the pit trap. Good thinking, but all the trees are too far away for your throw. The spot for the trap has been picked with care. ***Survivor: You throw the noose at the nearest survivor. The rope hits the survivor right in the face and the survivor starts to cry because of the pain. Well, that didn't go well. Shovel * It is a lucky coincidence you brought your shovel with you. Where do you apply it? * Ground: You start digging into the ground. Soon you have a reasonable crater to show for your effort. What do you want to dig out exactly? ** Treasure: You dig around for hours in hopes to get lucky and find some random treasure, but you find nothing. Maybe you should focus on getting out of the trap first. ** out: You try to dig your way out, you dig and dig but the other side of the planet is just too far away. You stop right before reaching the molten core of the planet, you think. * Walls: Digging out the walls and maybe lowering them sounds like a good idea, but they were reinforced with hard rock. Apparently the builders of this trap predicted this move. Very clever. Hmm * There's something fishy about all this. You examine the vicinity of the pie. The ground looks too perfect to be natural. Examine * The leaves on the ground are a cover for a nasty pit trap underneath. You managed to evade a possibly deadly trap, way to go. * Pie: The pie would have to stay, sadly. Unless you want to experience falling into a pit trap. # want pie (go to yummy) # away Wild Almonds * This event happens when the wild almonds gained from this place are foraged. * Even though they taste bitter, you devour the wild almonds in a heartbeat ** (option does not matter here) In pain and agony you discover that wild almonds are extremely poisonous.Ugh *** A Survivor loses -500 . '''oops '''Manaia * In the bramble, you will find the warrior you defeated previously in the village. After clicking continue, you are ready to convey your message to her. * In the bushes something stirs... * now: You lay low, with all eyes and ears open. # Look: You look intensely for the source of the sounds but you see only green bramble. Listen # Listen Listen * You close your eyes and concentrate on the sounds. They come from a bush not far from you. * out: You sneak towards the bush and take a peek what is hiding between the leaves. Continue It is the defeated arena champion hiding from her former masters! She is still dressed in her battle gear, as if she fled the village right after fighting you. Hello * Your greeting startles her. She jumps up with club in hand, ready to fight. down * Like with the other natives, she doesn't have a clue what you are saying. She remains battle ready. You will have to find a common language to establish basic communication. Continue * From your time among the natives you recall some of their most common phrases. Maybe you should try them out and see what they could mean. Continue You remember these words: * Gomoge 'The native warrior woman turns around and seems to stare far out into the distance. She doesn't seem to find what she was looking for, so she returns her attention to you. The word could mean something far away. * '''Adas '''The native warrior woman takes a banana out of her pouch and eats it, while making strange hooting and screaming sounds. Is she imitating something? When she's done, she returns her attention to you. * '''Filefu '''The native warrior woman rubs her stomach and licks her lips. It looks as if she has eaten something really good. When she's done, she returns her attention to you. * '''Irovis '''The native warrior woman puts away her club. She looks much less menacing now. When she's done, she returns her attention to you. * '''Mahila '''The native warrior woman makes a disgusting grimace. Is she okay? You hope it's just an act. When she's done, she returns her attention to you. * '''Lebat '''The native warrior woman imitates a hug. It looks as if she found a long lost buddy. When she's done, she returns her attention to you. * Continue Are you ready to tell the native warrior woman your message? ** 'Yes ' ''(IMPORTANT: Select the order IROVIS, FILEFU, LEBAT. Manaia joins you.) ** '''<--No (Turn back) * Yes '''First of all, you want to let her know who you are # Filefu # '''Irovis # Mahila * In order to calm her down, you should compliment her fighting skills in the arena. Her skills are: # Filefu # Mahila # Irovis * Now you could invite her to join you # Lebat # Adas # Gomoge * The native warrior woman accepts your invitation! Well done! Manaia joins you. Yay * You unlock Badlands. * After exploring Bramble, you unlock Reef. Fights Foraged items Special parts Category:Locations